


something new

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Series: Klaine Bingo [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blindfolds, Klaine Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises don't rank high on Blaine's list of favorites. But not knowing where Kurt's going to touch him next proves to not be such a bad thing.<br/><i>prompt: blindfold</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

If there’s one thing that Blaine expects Kurt to know, it’s that surprises aren’t the best thing to be springing on him. Sure, Blaine has a thing for coming up with them for Kurt, but he’s not a fan of being on the receiving end. His past experiences have made him jumpy, more so than Kurt’s own experiences linger with him. Blaine jumps at the tiniest things: the loft door slamming too hard, the phone ringing in the middle of the night, a quiet ‘boo’ that Santana whispers over his shoulder.

So he really doesn’t understand how it is that they are here -- Blaine’s eyes covered with thick fabric that prevents him from seeing anything, and the noises around him reduced to the occasional shuffling sound the direction of which he can’t place. He’d comment on it, voice his lack of enthusiasm for Kurt’s idea, but Blaine already agreed to the little ‘experiment’ before. Not that he stood much of a chance when Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes and a pout on his lips that reduced Blaine’s thoughts to ‘kiss now’.

“Kurt?” Blaine whispers quietly into the silent room.

His nerves are on edge, he’s gripping the edges of the chair he’s sitting in, and he’s trying to focus on whatever sounds his ears can decipher to get at least an idea where Kurt is.

“I’m here,” Kurt’s voice comes from a lot closer than Blaine expects it.

Blaine automatically tenses, trying to not jump or squeak. He’d like to keep _some_ dignity intact, thank you very much. When he feels the tips of Kurt’s fingers touching his shoulder, Blaine’s reaction is less jumpy -- to his own relief -- but he still can’t make himself relax, despite Kurt’s voice asking him to do so with a gentle tone.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Kurt’s lips brush against the shell of Blaine’s ear then, his fingers still tracing the lines of the seam on Blaine’s shirt. “It’s just me, you’re okay.”

It takes another while -- Blaine can’t tell if it’s been seconds or minutes -- until the whispered reassurances and gentle touches start working in the way that Kurt wants them to and Blaine’s tension starts to dissipate somewhat.

“There you go,” Kurt says then, and Blaine can hear the smile in his fiance’s voice. “Let me take care of you, for a little while.”

Kurt’s hands begin wandering over Blaine’s shirt, his lips leave gentle kisses along Blaine’s jaw, and then Blaine can feel them on his collarbone just as he feels Kurt undoing the shirt buttons. As the fabric is pushed out of the way and Kurt’s fingertips dance over Blaine’s skin, Blaine feels himself relax more and more. He’d been wary about Kurt’s idea of using a blindfold, but when they talked about it, Blaine couldn’t think of a reason to not at least try. He knows that all he needs to do to stop it, to get the fabric off his eyes, is to say the word they agreed on before.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers instead when Kurt’s fingers brush down his chest and rest for a moment on the edge of his jeans. “Please,” he adds when a shiver runs down his spine as Kurt’s nails trace the waistband line.

“Okay,” Kurt replies to the unspoken request. “Okay, baby.”

And then the warmth of Kurt’s body that Blaine felt against his side is gone, Kurt’s fingers are fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, and Blaine can feel his knees being pushed apart. Blaine lets his head fall against the back of the chair, and his brain doesn’t register anything besides the touch of Kurt’s hand against his briefs, then under them and then the warmth and wetness of what Blaine assumes -- and remembers, though he does manage to think of how different it is from _seeing_ \-- is Kurt’s mouth covering his cock. After the initial surprise that he manages to not freak out at, Blaine can’t stop the whimpers that pass his lips nor the way his hips shake from the effort to keep down.

“Kurt, I…” Blaine mutters breathlessly when he can feel his balls tighten.

Kurt doesn’t stop, doesn’t pull away, and moments later -- faster than usual, but Blaine can’t process embarrassment in the moment -- Blaine sees stars against the dark fabric over his eyes and his whole body seizes as he comes.

He’s still catching his breath when he feels Kurt move, and then the blindfold is gone and Kurt’s kissing him.

“So, blindfolds, okay then?” Kurt mumbles when they stop kissing for a moment.

“I… yeah,” Blaine admits, and he can feel the blush that’s coloring his cheeks. “Yeah, okay.”

Then he kisses Kurt again and pulls him closer.

“Now, how about you let me return the favor?” Blaine mutters against Kurt’s ear, and when he feels Kurt shiver in anticipation, he can’t help but smile.


End file.
